


Paramnesia

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, The chair, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, brainwashed tony, cos brainwashing, dark bucky barnes, i dunno but i wanna add it just in case, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: The Winter Soldier is determined to make Toni his and doesn't much care for the Avengers.Toni should have seen the warning signs.---Or: The Winter Soldier knows to have Toni all to himself, he must make her forget everyone else first.





	Paramnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of hover text this time, the translations are at the end of the dialogue. Trying out different styles and which suits the pieces the best. Russian is light in this one, so there isn't much anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Toni had done a lot in her life—a lot she’d come to regret. (Mostly her late teens and early twenties—but then again, she hardly remembered those.) However, what she regretted most was that she hadn’t seen this coming—she should have, there were red flags and she was a genius.

She should have seen the signs.

Should have seen the way Barnes’s eyes always hardened when someone flirted with her; the way he seemed to isolate himself from the others unless she was there; the way his eyes tracked her movements.

She’d stupidly thought it was just a harmless attraction and not…

Not full-blown _obsession_.

That was the biggest mistake she’d ever made and was how she wound up tied down to a chair, the Winter Soldier (this was _not_ Barnes) smiling at her, cool metal finger tracing her cheekbone. She was sure had this been literally any other situation, she might have found it a total turn on—but this was _not_ a good situation.

“Ты проснулся.” (You are awake)

Toni didn’t speak Russian, therefore had no idea what he’d said, but she did know he sounded pleased.

“Why am I here, Elsa?” She questioned, voice croaky—parched and painful. She was drawing a bit of a blank on how she’d even gotten into this situation to begin with.

“You’re awake.” He repeated in English with a heavy Russian accent, fingers moving to brush her fringe aside. “I’m glad, котенок.” (kitten)

“Why am I here?” Toni repeated.

The Soldier pursed his lips, silver-blue eyes roaming her face. “Because you are mine.”

Toni blinked, stuttering at the blatant _statement_. “W—what?”

His lips curled. “Yes, mine, and I do not share.”

Toni swallowed and licked her lips nervously. (She purposely ignored the way his eyes darted to her lips at the action.) “So what? You’re—you’re just gonna keep me tied to his chair forever?” She tried to keep an even tone, tried to stay calm, but she couldn’t stop the waver in her tone despite how hard she tried. “In… whatever place this is?”

Her eyes flickered around the low lit room, it had a grey concrete floor with pale and grimy walls. There was machinery that looked old. It kind of reminded her off—

“Not forever.” He was smiling coyly now. “Just until you learn, котенок. This place is safe; you will be safe until then.”

“Yeah, but I’m safe at the tower too.” She made to move her left arm to make an arm wavey gesture but was physically reminded of the fact she was tied down. She clenched her jaw as the rope rubbed slightly. “And we see each other all the time in the tower. We’re completely safe there. So, no need to kidnap me, right? _Right?_”

What the hell did he mean by _learn?_

“Mine.” He whispered, bringing his face close enough that his nose brushed Toni’s cheek before kissing her.

_Oh boy,_ Toni’s eyes widened as she froze, _this isn't good._

Especially not good at the unwanted and unappreciated tingle that hit her.

“Please don’t do this.”

The Soldier sighed, shoulder sagging, as he crouched, running his hand through her hair again. “You’ll learn quickly.” He assured, smiling proudly as he cupped her face. “_мой_ гений.” (_my_ genius)

Toni knew by the emphasize alone that whatever he said was something about her belonging to him.

“B-Bucky. We don’t own people. Re-remember we had several conversations about this when you were brought in, yeah? Nobody owns you and nobody owns me—that’s important!”

He’s smiled widened. “But you are wrong. I am your Soldier as much as you are my Mechanic.”

Toni flexed her wrists again, already knowing it was useless but desperate. “You’re my friend, you know that—why do you need to do this?”

The smile morphed—secretive and knowing. “I know you want me as much as I want you.” He murmured, breath tickling her cheek and it sent shivers down her spine.

“So—so what’s wrong with just, just asking me out?” Toni didn’t even bother trying to put on a calm voice. She’d been unable to hide the quiver even if she had tried.

“I want to make you mine.” He growled; jaw clenched tightly. _“Only mine.”_

“Okay, that’s fine, I won't flirt with anyone. I can do that, just let me go, Bucky. The others are gonna start worrying if we suddenly just go missing too, you know?” Toni rambled, trying to reason.

“They won’t be a problem.” The Soldier shook his head.

Toni’s blood ran cold, choking on air in horror as her eyes burned. “W-what—did you—”

“No.” He brushed stray hairs away from her eyes. “I just informed them that you had a last-minute trip that needed your attention.”

Toni heaved in a breath of relief. “You—you can let me go, then. We don’t—we don’t need to be here.”

He nipped the curve of her jaw before leaning back to meet her eyes in earnest. “It will only hurt for a bit, and then we’ll be made for each other.” He promised. “You just need to learn.”

Toni’s eyes widened, struck still at the horrifying realisation at what exactly he meant.

“Bucky. Bucky, don’t do this—you don’t need to. there—there are other ways to go about—about trying to date someone, you know?” She pleaded, voice cracking.

He brushed her cheekbone with his metal fingers again, offering a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt as much as they made it hurt. You’ve never hurt me, so I won’t hurt you anymore then I have to—I promise, котенок.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _Please don’t do this!_” Toni thrashed, trying desperately to get out of her binds, but the Soldier ignored Toni’s pleas as he set the pads against her face, pressing gently kisses her forehead.

“Don’t worry, котенок. You’ll learn quickly, it’s who you are.”

* * *

The warm hand stroking up and down her spine was what roused her. She hummed and snuggled into the pillow, quite content to ignore the attempt to wake her. The hand move to her shoulder and shook gently as a chuckle followed.

“котенок.”

She whined and weakly tried to bat at the hand.

“котенок.” The voice returned, amused. “It’s nearly ten o’clock.”

She huffed softly and moved her head out of the pillow to peer up at the disturber of her slumber. “Yasha.”

His lips curled upwards further. “Tonya.” He brushed the hair from her face, and she blinked sleepily up at him. “I made some blueberry muffins if you’d like some.”

Tonya gave a long hum in a pseudo thoughtful manner. She blinked, fluttering her lashes up at Yasha. “What if I don’t want muffins?”

Yasha shifted, setting a knee on the bed to lean over her all the while his gaze darkened. “Oh? What would that something else be, жена?” (wife)

“You.” She smiled innocently, reaching up to hook her arms around his shoulders to tug him down into a kiss.

Yasha shifted again, deepening the kiss as he straddled Tonya, his fingers sneaking up and under her nightshirt, where they brushed over the visible bump on her stomach.

Beautiful, he smiled, _he_ had made Tonya that way.

_He’d_ sown his seed into her womb.

He moved to her neck, nipping and sucking as he gently stroked her rounded stomach. He listened as his Tonya hummed softly at the sensation.

They would finally get to meet their Yana in seventeen weeks’ time.

But what Yasha had gleefully discovered was Tonya's hormones were all over the place—especially when it came to her sexual desire. He was most happy to assist Tonya with that.

Yasha’s hands travelled downward to her panties, of which he made quick work of discarding and didn’t waste a second to slip a finger inside; Tonya hummed again, giving a little sigh at the feeling.

He could still feel the remains of last night.

He slipped another finger and began scissoring them as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. He listened as the humming turned into wanton moans for more.

“Yasha.” Tonya whined. His lips curled upwards.

“Tonya?”

“Please.” He got wide and needy eyes.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned down to place a kiss to her belly then continued upwards until he reached her lips. Tonya nipped and licked and he allowed her entrances.

As they kissed, he pushed in. Tonya broke the kiss to moan, head tilting back to reveal her hickey covered neck. It wasn’t often that she had a clean neck—seeing her marked left him satisfied.

She was _his_.

He set a deep but easy pace, hands tight on her hips as he thrust; drinking in the moans and keens of pleasure from Tonya. Her legs locked around his waist, hands wrapping around his shoulders as she urged him faster. He did so at her silent request—he'd long since learned all her cues. The quiet keens grew louder and she panted softly, quivering beneath him; she was ever so sensitive.

"Yasha. Yasha. Yasha._ Yasha~_."

He adored the way she said his name—especially when moaned wantonly.

"Tonya." He hummed against her throat in response, pace picking up again. Tonya squealed, back arching and Yasha gave a throaty moan as she came, clenching down on him. He cursed in Russian and moved faster, seeking his own released. Tonya nuzzled his neck, nipping and purposely squeezing down on him. His hips lost their rhythm as he tipped and he rolled them as he filled his котенок up once more.

...

...

"Can we have breakfast now?" Tonya asked.

Yasha snorted in amusement. "Of course."


End file.
